


You're So Selfish!

by Usagi_No_Dango



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Anal Sex, Black Markets, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Freaky Ass Child, Incest, Kinapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Poaching, Secret Organizations, Shota, Single Parental Figure, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_No_Dango/pseuds/Usagi_No_Dango
Summary: All his life Kigure Osana and his mother had been sought after by creatures trying to use their eyes for evil. Shikairu would never let that happen though. Little did the man know, his only son had a sort of, romantic crush on him.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic on this site. Originally I called it だから利己的！Or, So Selfish! Idk, it's just a random title. ^o^ I loved making this so much, enjoy dani! ^o^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first fanfic on this site. Originally I called it だから利己的！Or, So Selfish! Idk, it's just a random title. ^o^ I loved making this so much, enjoy dani! ^o^

It was around 3:00 when the door to Osana Shikairu’s bedroom creaked open. As the man was a light sleeper, the sound woke him up. He sat up in bed to find his only son standing in the doorway. “Kigure, what are you doing up so early?” He asked the white haired boy. As Kigure walked into the room he got really close to his father’s face, “I couldn't sleep. Can I spend tonight with you?” Shikairu chuckled at his son’s childish request and replied with, “You're fourteen years old, don't you think you're getting too old for sleeping with me?” The boy began to walk back, “Well, I guess I'll just try to get used to my cold bed.” Kigure looked back his heterochromatic eyes glittering in the moonlight. Shikairu sighed and scooted over, pulling the covers back, “Come here, hon.” Kigure turned around and smiled. He then walked over and joined his father in bed, “Thank you, I love you father.” He said. The man kissed the boy’s forehead, “I love you too, goodnight.” They then both drifted off to sleep.

 

Kigure’s mother, Ooka sadly died when he was born, for there could only be one of his kind at a time in the family. You see, he isn't exactly human per say, he is a type of humanoid called Koseki-bozu. The creature typically has pale white hair, a lavender eye and a blue eye, and (mostly in Kigure’s case) can look almost identical to the opposite gender. They can bend matter when they're twenty years of age. When they are younger though, their very much sought out for on the black market. Their hair can be used for fabric, the heart is rich with flavor, and the eyes have their own magical properties. All his life Kigure and his mother had been sought after by creatures trying to use their eyes for evil. Shikairu would never let that happen though. Little did the man know, his only son had a sort of, romantic crush on him. And crush meaning the boy had a plan to send a let's say dirty video to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooohhhhhh spicy!! Hey that's a good title, gah! Why didn't I think of that? Well, I hope you're ready for some smexy times in the next chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lol. Bye dani!


	2. Too much to resist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kigure sends his father a special video to try to get the attention he wants from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did ya miss me? No? Ok (;_;) Anyways I am done with chapter 2 so I hope you like it dani! Also, Merry-late Christmas dani~!

After he had gotten home from work, Shikairu Osana went straight to his room to relax. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sliding from under his door. He walked over to the door and opened it, only to find nothing there but a DVD. He picked it up and put it in the DVD player. As the video played, Shikairu noticed that the scene looked familiar. It was his son’s bedroom. A figure began to walk out from behind the camera, when the camera zoomed into focus, Shikairu realized it was Kigure. The boy began to speak as he sat down on his bed, “Daddy, I want you to touch yourself while you watch this. Please do it for me.” Kigure almost seemed like he was actually talking to the man. Kigure adjusted the camera so he could strip off his clothes. 

 

He first took off his shirt and began pinching his small nipples. The boy made some cute squeaks and moans. Shikairu couldn't help the fact that his cock began to become erect. “Mmnnh daddy…” The boy moaned as he began to remove his pants and boxers revealing a small, but erect, cock.

 

The boy lied back as he began to stroke his erection and fondle with his light pinkish balls. Meanwhile, his father had to sit back and take off his own pants to free his own growing erection. While the boy was moaning he turned to his side and grabbed a box. He pulled out a pink, phallic object, “Sorry I took this from mother’s things, I just thought you'd like to see me use it.” Kigure told the camera. He then turned around so his bottom was facing the camera and pointed the large toy to his little hole.

 

He first tried to shove it in all at once, but found it to hurt. So he forced in a little at a time. And as the boy was screaming and moaning, Shikairu began to rub the tip of his cock. The man knew it was very wrong, but something inside him said that it was okay. 

 

As the video continued, Kigure pushed the toy so deep inside himself, that he screamed out in pleasure. He'd clearly found a certain spot inside him that he'd just have to hit again. And he did. Again, and again, and again until the boy was a mess on the sheets. Silver-white hair flinging back and forth and sweat dripping down his pale back. The boy even began to play with his own erection, as did his father watching. 

 

After a period of time, Shikairu couldn't tell how long because of being...preoccupied, Kigure came. Small spurts of white liquid dripped out of the small boy’s softening cock. A few seconds passed and the man orgasimed as well. They both panted after a while until Kigure got up and picked the camera up. “So uh daddy, I'm sorry if you found this weird or if you won't love me as much because of this but, I love you. I know I shouldn't, but I do. Also please tell me what's for dinner tonight. You always seem to forget to tell me. Bye.”  
The camera shut off and the video ended.

 

Being the responsible father he was, Shikairu got some tissues to clean off the mess, pull on his pants, took the DVD out, put it back in its case, and placed it in his nightstand drawer just in case. He combed his hair a bit and walked to his son’s room. The small boy was sitting on his bed reading a fashion magazine. “Hey,” the man called out. Kigure looked up, his blue and purple eyes wide. “We're having chicken and egg rice for dinner.” To that, the boy smiled, “Sounds great.” As Shikairu began to close the door he heard the boy say silently, “daddy.” The man smirked and made his way downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg this was so embarrassing to write!!!! But I did it ´д` ; now it's fact time! The reason I named Kigure that has a kinda philosophical meaning. In Japanese, Kigu (器具) means instrument or tool. I meant this to reference the fact that he is used as an instrument for a certain kind of magic. Later, I added “re” on the end because the name reminded me of a character named Shigure in a manga I'm reading. So thank you for reading this story dani~!


End file.
